


(I Know) What's Ailing Me

by elimymoons



Series: A Very Stony Kinkmas 2018 [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Catheters, Explicit Sexual Content, Inadvisable Sexual Situations, Injury, Insecure Tony, M/M, Medical Kink, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 18:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elimymoons/pseuds/elimymoons
Summary: "Sweetheart, I— I really just do not want to hurt you," Steve murmured, stroked his thumb across the sharp arc of Tony's cheekbone. "That's all. I swear it."Tony's hurt on a mission. They manage to have sex anyway.





	(I Know) What's Ailing Me

**Author's Note:**

> I had surgery last week so I'm super behind on all of these lmao, but here's day 2: Medical Play >:3c

Steve was furious.

He knew the doctor was speaking, that Tony was dependent on him for the steps to come, that he should be taking notes and getting paperwork and aftercare instructions, but all he could think about was the half a building that had fallen on Tony and broken his leg in three places, fractured his hip, given him one hell of a shiner and a nasty concussion to boot. All Steve could look at was the plaster on Tony's leg, the cast on his arm, the stark rings of bruising around Tony's nose and eyes. He thanked the doctor very politely, then very firmly dismissed him from the room so he could frown down at Tony disapprovingly.

"Hey, don't worry about me," Tony said, looking up at Steve with a small, self-deprecating smile. "I'll be okay in no time, Winghead, yeah?"

Steve blinked, heat prickling behind his eyes, and shook his head, trying to keep the sudden rush of emotion at bay. He fell to the chair beside Tony and grabbed for his uninjured hand, rubbed his thumbs across Tony's scuffed and freshly scrubbed knuckles. "Hell, Tony, of course I'm gonna worry about you. You scared the hell out of me today," Steve said; and he really had - the way the armor had dented in with a ridiculous, sickening _crunch_. "You damn self-sacrificing idiot," he murmured, albeit fondly as he dragged Tony's knuckles up for a kiss. "You need to take care of yourself better."

"Pot, kettle," Tony shot back with another wobbly smile. "I- I try my best, honey, and maybe I did get hurt today, but I also saved a bunch of people, and that's always gonna be a win in my books."

Steve sighed and stared sadly at Tony over their joined hands. "That doesn't mean I'm gonna stop worrying about you," Steve murmured, "Or being upset when you get hurt."

Tony's brow furrowed, but then he nodded, leaning over so he could rest his cheek on Steve's shoulder, so he could press a kiss right above the wrinkle of fabric on his neck he got when he pushed the cowl back. "Okay, honey," Tony murmured, threading his fingers through Steve's, sucking another hot kiss to Steve's skin. "Okay—"

Steve pulled him up, so gently, and sealed their lips together, cradling either side of Tony's face like it was made of spun glass, delicate and fine and seconds from breaking. "You scared me," Steve admitted, his mouth hot and wet against Tony's own, already sliding his tongue deep inside. Tony moaned, just a little, and scooted forward, careful of his hip as he tried to crawl into Steve's lap without actually leaving the SHIELD hospital bed. "You _scared_ me, Tony."

"I'm sorry," Tony whispered, reaching out so he could clench his hand into Steve's messy, tousled hair. "I'm sorry, ow— I'm sorry-"

" _Please_ be more careful," Steve begged, rubbed his thumbs along the hinge of Tony's jaw. "Tony, a _building_ fell on you—"

"It was really more like three walls-" Tony tried weakly, but Steve gave him a look and Tony wilted, slipped his hands up and around Steve so he could hold on tight. "Steve, Steve—"

"I got you, Tony, I got you," Steve swore, holding Tony up with one hand and using the other to scoot himself closer, drag Tony that little bit closer to him. His hand bumped the half-hard swell of Tony's cock, usually hidden behind so many layers, and both Steve and Tony moaned in surprise at the motion. "Tony—"

"Sorry, sorry, I'm sorry—" Tony stuttered, jerking back, but Steve guided Tony's face to his again, sucked another hot, wet kiss from Tony's lips. 

"Don't be sorry," Steve said, trying to slow his kisses down even as the felt them getting hotter, more sensual in the way Tony's tongue traced his, and the leg trying to hitch itself over Steve's hip.. "You're injured, and I-I'm just makin' it worse, hell."

"No," Tony moaned, "I want to, I swear — it's just— this damn _catheter_ —"

" _What_?" Steve swore, snatched his hand away, but Tony was quicker, grabbing Steve's fingers and sliding his hand back to Tony's cock, still not hard but getting harder under his touch.

"No, it feels _good_ ," Tony moaned, squirming against Steve in the way that told him this was one of Tony's 'out there' kinks, that he was a little self-conscious about the whole thing.

"That can't be too comfortable," Steve sympathized, peeling back the blanket and flipping his gown up so he could see the hot tip of Tony's dick, just starting to turn a little rosy red at the head. "Here—" Steve bit at his gloves, ripped them off with his teeth so he could sanitize his hands real quick, grab a tube of lube from one of the many pouches on his uniform.

"O-oh, I don't know whether to make a boy scout joke or be hilariously turned on right now," Tony whispered, a little awe-struck, his lashes fluttering as Steve dribbled a bit of the lube over Tony's cock, tried to feed it into his stuffed slit to lessen the burn Tony had to be feelin' right now. 

"I usually prefer the latter," Steve quipped back with a little quirk of a grin; he wrapped his fingers around the base of Tony, squeezed at him, and Tony jolted out a moan, clutching at the starchy hospital sheets beneath him. "I can't really get you off like this, I don't think," he continued, alternating between just rubbing his fingertips over Tony's dick and squeezing at the shaft of him. "Not with this tube in 'ya — I don't wanna hurt you, after all."

"O-oh that's fine, honey," Tony whispered; Steve could see him starting to get a slightly-glazed look about him, his cheeks a little flushed, breath coming a little quicker. When Steve spread a bit of lube around the sweet tender head of him, bare of any foreskin, Tony shivered and his cock swelled a little, stiffening up nice under his fingertips. "R-really, it's fine," Tony insisted. His uninjured hand darted out to curl around the groin of Steve's pants, and Steve realized with a startling shock of pleasure that he was _hard_ , hot and wet and already leaking messily into his pants. Steve moaned, jerked under under the touch as Tony's fingers began to move, wrapping and massaging him from balls to tip through the thick leather of his uniform. "I-if we're being honest, I'd really like you to fuck my face right now, tiger," Tony said hotly, looking up from Steve under his lashes. His tongue darted out to wet his lower lip, sucked it between his teeth, and he tightened his grip on Steve's cock. "Would you, honey? Please? Give me somethin' to get me through the next couple'a days? I swear I'll make it so good for you, I-I swear, big guy, I—"

"Hey, hey," Steve shushed, leaned forward to curl his free hand around Tony's jaw so he could pull him closer, slot their lips together for a hot, wet, messy kiss. "Your face is already bruised up, Shellhead, I don't wanna make it any worse." Steve could see when it hit Tony - that awful, twisted feeling of rejection that always tore him up inside, and Steve kissed his lips again, brushed them across his nose, his cheekbones, in a desperate attempt to try and lessen the sting. "Tony, honey, you know I don't mean it like that, I- sweetheart, I just _don't wanna hurt you_ —"

Because of course that would be Tony's main concern — that he wanted to make it _good_ for Steve. Tony, he— he always wanted to please Steve, loved pleasing Steve, and Steve _loved_ that about him, loved that he got so much genuine pleasure out of just getting Steve off, whether from jerking him or sucking him or even letting Steve take and use his body for whatever Steve wanted. But on the other hand, it... it always cut so deep, that Tony never seemed to think he was good enough, that he felt he had to convince Steve to let him have something that _Tony_ wanted (as opposed to what Steve wanted, as if their needs and wants were really that different), even though Tony was constantly giving more and more of himself to Steve.

"No, it's—" Tony bit back his reply, stared down at the sheets between him, his eyes suddenly much brighter than they were before. Steve could see his lashes, fluttering furiously against his cheeks, and Steve felt like a thrice-damned monster. "It's— it's really, it's okay, Steve, it was stupid, you're right, let's just— I should get some rest—"

"Hey," Steve murmured, rolling their foreheads together. "Hey. Honey. Shellhead. Whatever you are thinking right now is _wrong_. I want you. You know I do." Ever so gently, Steve lifted his leg up, tangled it between Tony's calves, bumped his still hard cock to Tony's groin. "You can feel how much I want you, can't you?"

Tony huffed into the crook of Steve's neck, a little wet and wobbly. "Honey, i— it was stupid, let's just drop it, yeah?" he croaked. "I'm really, honestly, I'm fine with it."

"Sweetheart, I— I really just do not want to hurt you," Steve murmured, stroked his thumb across the sharp arc of Tony's cheekbone. "That's all. I swear it." An idea struck him then, had Steve gently disentangling them so he could dance around to the other side of the bed, slip his fingers gently under Tony's shoulder and thigh. "Scoot up a bit for me, sweetheart," Steve murmured, settling in behind Tony. He smoothed the palm of his hand down Tony's flank, careful of the hip and leg cast, brushed the inside of Tony's thighs. "Let me prove it to you, handsome," Steve whispered, hot and heavy in Tony's ear as his knuckles hit the soft, smooth skin of Tony's balls; Tony's breath punched out of him in a gasp, his legs instinctively spreading his legs a bit to allow Steve access as he tugged on the sac, played at it between his fingertips.

"O-oh," Tony gasped again, squirming a bit under the touch. When Steve massaged a little harder, pressed his fingers just a bit deeper, Tony moaned, curled his toes against the front of Steve's boots. "Oh, Steve—"

"Shhh," Steve whispered, nipped at the corner of Tony's jaw, right below his ear. Tony shuddered, hard. "Shh, Tony, I've gotcha honey, I've gotcha — you just lay back and let me do all the work, okay? Let me show you a good time?" He nosed behind Tony's ear, pressed hot, searing kisses to the sensitive stretch of neck, laved his tongue into the tight cord between his neck and shoulder blade. "You're not going to be able to come like this though, what with that big tube deep down inside you. You gonna be able to be hold off 'till you get out of here?" Steve slipped his hand up, back over Tony's hip and to his cock, which was surprisingly, pleasantly already stiffening up under his touch. His cock felt hot, tender almost, smooth between his fingertips; Steve brushed a finger over the head, fingered at some the lube still there, dripping from the catheter. "You gonna be my good boy?" Steve asked, and pressed down just under his slit.

It must have been the right call. Tony shuddered again, melting back into Steve, pressing his head into the crook of Steve's neck. Steve could hear the sounds of the monitors picking up, tied to Tony's O₂ stats, his heartbeat. Steve reached back, grabbed the lube from his pocket again. Pressed so tight together like this, Steve could feel every twitch, every hitch in his breath. He could feel Tony's tight hole, hot under his fingertip, slicky smeared with cold lube. Tony was always so tight, at first — tough to to relax, to unclench every muscle he kept on lockdown. Bottoming was harder on Tony, Steve knew; and not just physically, but mentally, as well. He got anxious (both about the actual penetration and his body's reaction to it), which certainly didn't help matters, and Steve had the distinct impression that he'd had lovers who'd treated him… poorly, in the past, to say the least. Then there was also the matter of how damn big Steve was. Honestly it was a gift, being able to make love to Tony like that, considering the numerous odds stacked against them and this time was no different, regardless of whether or not Tony's body would cooperate with them.

Steve kept his finger there for a minute, just rubbing, massaging over the furl of muscle. Tony felt so smooth, still tense but relaxing slowly under his touch, and soon Steve was able to press the tip of his finger in, just barely. Tony gasped, heaving in deep, juddering breaths. He spread his legs a little more, arched his hips back towards Steve, and Steve could hear the jump in Tony's pulse, the quickening _beep, beep, beep_ of the monitors in tandem. Steve slipped his finger in a little farther, testing the give, stretching his inner walls. He slicked his fingers, spread the lube in and around his hole, pressed his finger further in. Tony moaned, his ass twitching, but Steve knew how to work Tony's body, knew what buttons he could press to make it play nice.

"Oh— Steve, honey, oh my god—" Tony gasped, squirming under Steve's touch. Steve grinned, crooked his finger in a little deeper, luxuriating in the way that Tony shivered and moaned in front of him. When he slipped a second finger in him, Tony clamped up tight again, but Steve just held fast, kept his fingers still while Tony adjusted. "Steve, that— that feels so good, slugger, so good, I—" Tony moaned, bit back a keening whine as his body relaxed all at once, let Steve rub slow circles inside of him.

"Look at that pretty cock, huh?" Steve murmured, nosing behind Tony's jaw. And it _was_ pretty, was the thing — one of the prettiest cocks Steve had ever seen, if he was being honest. Even half-hard, Tony's cock was all flushed red at the head, twitching every so often and causing Tony to shudder hard down to his toes, goosebumps lifting the hairs on his arms and legs. It looked sweet as candy, like a lollipop, like it was just begging Steve to bend down and take a bite. "Even with that big, fat tube deep down inside you, you're still so wet, baby," Steve whispered, sucking at his skin. "What are those nurses going to think when they change your bag later and see it all filled with precome, huh? They're gonna know, Tony—" Steve bit down, hard, and Tony yelped, muffled his shout by stuffing the starchy hospital blanket in his mouth.

"H-honey, Steve, sweetie— Steve _please_ —" Tony whimpered, sucking hard on the corner of the blanket.

"They're gonna how much you needed me, Tony," Steve whispered hotly, reaching around to gently grasp Tony's semi-flaccid cock. Tony moaned, his good leg bouncing; Steve could see his face had gone all hot, flushed down to his neck and shoulders. He grinned, gave Tony's pretty little cock a soft, even squeeze. "Don't come, baby," Steve reminded him with a soft kiss to the back of his neck.

Tony was panting now — little hitching breaths that ended in a whine, high in his throat. He buried his face in his pillow, tangled his leg in between Steve's like he could actually fuse them together if he tried hard enough. "I-I won't—" he gasped, fingers tapping an unsteady rhythm on his thigh. "I won't come, honey."

"Good boy," Steve praised, effusive as he could make it, and Tony moaned, cock plumping up just a hair in his grip. "I'm gonna finish getting you ready now," he murmured, "and then I'm gonna take you."

Usually a break like this would've tightened Tony right back up, but when Steve swirled his fingers he was pleased to see that Tony was still soft and giving around his fingers. Steve's third finger slid in with little resistance, and he had to take a minute to marvel at the ease of Tony's body, soft and sucking and eager around him. He scissored his fingers apart, basking in the low, shuddering moan that Tony gave, and made a mental note to bring this up again at a later date.

Steve almost groaned aloud when he rolled the condom over his dick; he'd been so hard for so long that even feeling the latex stretching over his cock had him biting down on his lip so he didn't come straight away. He panted into Tony's neck, laved his tongue along the heated stretch of skin there, gripped the base of his cock hard as he rubbed the tip of it against Tony's ass.

"Honey please," Tony groaned, vibrating under his touch. "Steve— Steve, please, I want to feel it honey, give it to me good slugger, I wanna feel it later when you're gone—"

"The only thing that's gonna make me leave this hospital room is a call to Assemble," Steve promised, and fed the head of his cock into Tony's tight, wet, beautiful hole. It slid in with a pop, smearing lube all around his rim and Tony whimpered, gasped into his forearm as Steve just laid there for a moment, let the both of them adjust. When he moved, fucked his cock a little further in, Steve grunted, had to pet his hand over the bare skin of Tony's thigh. "Oh sweetheart, you feel so good, I-I, I don't know how long I'll be able to hold off—"

"Don't hold back," Tony slurred, sucking at the spit dripping out of his mouth. "Go to town, honey—Steve, please—"

"Shh, shh, I've got you," Steve whispered. "We're gonna go nice and gentle here, mister, and that's the only way this is gonna go, ya hear?"

Tony moaned a little unhappily, but he stayed still, didn't try to take Steve in any quicker, or clench down, or hurry the process up in any way. Making love to Tony like this was always a challenge until he loosened up a little, but Steve could be patient when it mattered, could pluck the right strings to get Tony's hips to open up, his tight little hole to let go of some of that tension. It was slow-going, but eventually he was seated inside of Tony, all the way inside, and even just the pressure of Tony clamped hot and tight all around him was enough to have Steve panting, shuddering and moaning inside of him. 

"Honey—" Tony gasped.

"I've got you, Shellhead," Steve murmured, kissed his neck, and began to move.


End file.
